


Drink's on me

by Lightning_Blue93



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Blue93/pseuds/Lightning_Blue93
Summary: This is not written by me. It was a contribution for the Timeless Weekly Challenge only posted on Tumblr and now added on here (With the authors permission) for a better collection of all the works for the Challenge.The Tumblr-URL of the original author is: http://invaderhogtwopointohno.tumblr.com/





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not written by me. It was a contribution for the Timeless Weekly Challenge only posted on Tumblr and now added on here (With the authors permission) for a better collection of all the works for the Challenge.  
> The Tumblr-URL of the original author is: http://invaderhogtwopointohno.tumblr.com/

Lucy looked at her glass, wondering if she was going to actually take a drink this time. She had been here for almost twenty minutes already and she had never actually touched it. She had thanked the waitress and got lost in her thoughts again. She had been like this ever since that night with her mother.

Rittenhouse. Her sister. Her mother. Her family legacy. Everything was weighing her down.

Even trying to go on a mission to 1851, England and the Great Exhibition and getting back with nothing to show for it had proven a lot of weight on her shoulders. She closed her eyes again, trying to think about everything was going on. She had not checked her watch, knowing the boys would be there when they got there. Rufus had said he was going to check on Jiya first. She had still been in the hospital, to be released within the next few days, and he was worried.

Wyatt was probably off doing whatever it was that Wyatt did in his spare time not time traveling and worrying about Fate, a new development in his case. It was strange to think how much things had changed over the last several months. Wasn’t it Lucy who was worried about history and fate and things like that and Wyatt was the one who wanted to change things?

She was now worried about what she was thinking when it came to the future, the past and everything in between. They had already caused so much damage. She had already played into Rittenhouse’s hands so many times.

She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands, suppressing the sigh she was holding in.

“Lucy?”

Wyatt’s soft, concerned voice made her look up, surprised. She hadn’t meant to sit here for so long and he looked worried.

“You okay?’

"Yeah, you took your time.”

“Agent Christopher had questions, she had me come back.”

She didn’t need to know the details, she knew that him and Agent Christopher had been very close these last few missions and needed to keep secrets to themselves.

“Where’s Rufus?”

She had not even looked at her phone to realize that he had sent a text almost twenty-three minutes earlier saying that Jiya was not feeling well and he needed to stay at the hospital with her. He would see her on the next mission.

“Looks like it’s you and me, ma'am.”

The word made her entire face light up and her entire feelings of doubt and the heaviness of the past few weeks melt away. Wyatt always knew how to make her smile.

He sat down and ordered a beer and even when it came, neither of them drank. They were just silent. moments like this were so rare, so lost. They had done a lot of not talking before. The one thing they were good at was not talking about something. They would just look at each other and they knew. He looked at her drink.

“Thirsty much?” he teased and she smiled.

“My mother gave me the black notebook.”

It had been weighing on her for such a long time. She had the original book from Flynn but that black notebook from her mother. That was the beginning. That was a sign that all of this was real and there was no going back.

“Flynn’s notebook?” he asked, sounding surprised. He leaned forward. “Have you written anything yet?”

“No,” she replied, shaking her head. She looked at her glass.

“If I start writing, that’s it. That book is real and I have to decide what to put in it.”

He was quiet for the longest pause that she dared to look him in the eye. His brilliant blue eyes. They were assurances that he was real and that this was real. She took in a sigh and he nodded.

“You need to write your book, Lucy. Fate wanted you to have that book.”

“Fate? Or Rittenhouse?”

He said nothing in reply. Maybe this was all Rittenhouse? She closed her eyes and thought about it. What if this was just a big circle and nothing was ever going to change? She hated it. She hated this. She closed her eyes again and he spoke.

“I trust you. You are the one that I trust.”

She felt her face become warm.

“Rufus needs you.”

She looked up at him.

“I need you.”

Those were her words. The Alamo feels like it was so long ago. So many lifetimes. But those words were hers. When he was on the edge, ready to die with those men, she said those words to him to bring him back to life.

“You are going to do the right thing, Lucy. You are going to beat Rittenhouse. We are going to beat them.”

He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it hard and she smiled. She looked at her drink and decided that it might be time to take a drink.


End file.
